Many devices today utilize some form of wireless data communication. While a variety of different types of wireless data communication exist, radio frequency (RF) communication is pervasive. Examples of RF communication include wireless cellular networks (e.g., for cell phones), broadband wireless (e.g., Wi-Fi®), broadcast television, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, and so forth.
Wireless data communication can be particularly useful in networking scenarios. For instance, a computing device can connect to a network, such as the Internet, via a wireless access point. Signal quality variations may occur, however, based on different network-related conditions that occur beyond a local access point. Enabling signal quality to be surfaced to users and other entities presents a number of challenges.